1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for stealth dicing of a semiconductor, an adhesive film, and a semiconductor device including the adhesive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend toward smaller and highly integrated semiconductor devices, support members used in the semiconductor devices may also be smaller and finer. Silver pastes may be used to join semiconductor devices to each other and/or to join semiconductor devices to support members. The use of such silver pastes has many drawbacks, including protrusion, imperfect wire bonding attributed to the inclination of semiconductor devices, formation of bubbles and difficulty in thickness control. For these reasons, there is a growing tendency to use adhesive films in place of silver pastes.
Adhesive films for semiconductor assembly may be used together with dicing films. The dicing films may be films that are used to fix semiconductor wafers during dicing. Dicing may be a process in which a semiconductor wafer is cut into individual chips. Expansion, pick-up, and mounting processes may be sequentially carried out after dicing.